weddings, babies and hogwarts once more
by animesnape21
Summary: non commplement 2 deathly hallows. harry is getting married. a surprise and that surprise is having a baby. and our 2 fav pairings wil b @ hogwarts teaching. rated m for later chapters and obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Harry stood by the lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sobbing his heart out. 4 days previous, the battle of good versus evil, Harry versus Voldemort was finished. Harry completed the prophecy by killing Voldemort but he did not see a victory. His parents, godfather, and his parent's best friend were all dead. The secret object of Harry's eye, of Harry's heart, hated him.._

_The rain pounded onto the surface of the Black Lake as Harry sobbed out. He had no reason to live anymore, his life with no meaning._

"_Po-Harry" A familiar voice rang out over the rain, its somewhat melodious voice etched into Harry. But Harry didn't turn. He did not care that Snape was behind him._

"_Harry James Potter look at me for god's sake! I want to talk to you" Even though the voice was commanding, Harry still did not turn. Harry's knees buckled and he fell backwards into Snape's arms._

"_Harry whats wrong? I can help," Snape asked, with emotions that Harry had not heard before in his potions master's voice. Harry turned and buried his face into Snape's robes before opening everything up._

"_I lost everything in this mother fucking war! Everyone I cared about or didn't even really get to know, dead! And the person I so desperately want, the only one who can heal my pain, hates me! I thought I would be happy after the war but I'm not! I don't have the will to live anymore!" Snape lifted Harry's head from his chest and whispered,_

"_I love you too Harry" Snape had figured out who Harry's secret man was after Harry spoke, glad that the boy returned the feelings. He knew one way to start to help Harry. Snape swooped down with a heart stopping kiss that just warmed every part of Harry………………………….._

Harry shot up with a gasp, sunlight streaming through the large window in his room at Snape Manor. It took a moment for Harry to remember what day it was.

"Fucking moldy voldy! I'm getting married! And shitting Death-Eaters! I'm turning 20!"

"_**Language my dear brat**_" Harry smiled when he heard his boyfriend's sarcastic voice shoot through his mind.

"_**What no Happy Birthday? No good morning my dear love? God you're the man I am supposed to be marrying Severus Snape!**_" Harry replied with a good laugh.

"_**Well then. Happy Birthday and Good Morning love. You happy now you spoiled savior of the wizarding world? But I must ask a question in return. You aren't going to get cold feet on my right? Cause I would murder you if you did,**_" was Snape's reply. Harry rolled his eyes, even though he knew his lover couldn't see it. They had been over that question a thousand times.

"_**If I have told you once, I have told you a million times Sev. I do not plan on getting cold feet. I plan on walking down the aisle to marry my one true love and that love happens to be the formable, bat-like potions master of Hogwarts. I love you Severus Snape and I plan on becoming Harry James Godric Potter-Snape and you will become Severus Tobias Slytherin Potter-Snape you understand,**_" Harry replied as there was a knock on his door, "_**I gotta go. See you at breakfast my love.**_" Harry broke the connection as the door swung open slowly…..

_**Authors notes: I have decided that some marriage superstitions do not apply in this story. See in the Wizarding World, they feel that if you do not see the person you are marrying at least one hour before your wedding, something horrible will happen.**_

_**Also the memory at the beginning mentions two people being dead. But what if they weren't dead.**_

_**There is a connection between Snape's and Harry's minds. I decided that this is a very highly advance of Leginamency that allows the people the connection is linked to, communicate through thought. Like my authors notes, this will be represented in bold italics.**_

_**So please R&R. Much appreciated,**_

_**Animesnape21**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Harry broke the connection as the door swung open slowly………………………………………………_

"Oh good your up. Mrs. Weasley is going to have a cow if you don't get your arse downstairs" It was Hermione who had entered. Harry sighed and looked at his best friend, next to Ron Weasley.

"Well tell Molly that I am on my way down and to not have the cow until I get there. Besides I should get a little extra time sleeping, seeing as it is also my birthday" Hermione left the room after saying happy birthday to Harry muttering something about still being the cheeky boy-who-lived. Harry got up and threw on something to change easily out of and left to wander down the halls to breakfast.

"Well if it isn't my little dearest brat" Harry smirked as he turned around, having stopped to sniff the air to see if he could pick up the sent of food.

"Well my dungeon dwelling bat. You look very calm as always" That earned Harry a small laugh and a quick peck on the lips. Severus and Harry walked down the hallway in silence, thinking about the fact that they are only mere hours away from becoming man and husband. They paused outside of Harry's godfather's room, which was convientanly located only a floor above the kitchen, when they heard Harry's name mentioned.

"Ok Remmy we gotta tell Harry our suspicions."

"Three weeks of morning sickness should have given him a clue and the fact that transforming this month was a little weirder than normal" Harry shook his head and went in.

"Well seeing as I DID notice the fact that Remus has been morning sick for the past few weeks did set me off dear Sirius. You know I am NOT stupid" Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black grinned at their godson, obviously relieved that Harry wasn't going to explode on them like when he found out the two of them were really in hiding.

"Harry come on. Molly will have our skins if we are late and congrats you two. Lets hope he turns out like Harry instead of a pranking Marauder" Severus had entered the room after realization hit him hard in the face. Harry gave both his godfathers a hug before chasing Severus to the kitchen. Who knew that the man had a fun side?

_**Author's notes: So sorry for the long update. Writers block with this one and a few other stories that I haven't updated in ages. Hope you like and a Sirry (Sirius/harry story) is coming up soon so heads up.**_

_**And yes I do write a lot of hp fan-fics (well at least start them) but hey its what I do best when I am really bored: animesnape21**_


End file.
